losers_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
The History Of Virtuality
If we look towards virtually in history we need to look at the technology that made the virtually possible. Early Technology The evolution of humans and technology co-exists. Our early ancestors had their basic technology they created to survive. The earliest direct evidence of tool usage dates back to 2.3 million years ago. Agrological evidence indicates that the Homo erectus was the most likely the first to control fire. Fire allowed them to cook their food and so increase its digestibility also considered improving the cooked food nutrient value. And with the knowledge of fire a turning point in the technological evolution of humankind was reached. The early humans started to create clothing and shelter. The discovery of agriculture that allowed larger populations to be fed so they transited from a nomadic lifestyle to a sedentist one. The first society’s and culture started to develop and the Neanderthals show first signs of burial behavior with intentionally burying their dead. Now everything starts going fast, with continuing improvements that led to creation of furnaces, provided the ability to smelt and forge native metals. The advantages of copper tools where quickly know to the early humans. The invention of the wheel, sail made transport easier. And irrigation started to increase the productivity on the fields. The invention of the wheel revolutionized transportation, production of pottery but also war. Now the first use of nonhuman power sources appeared. Just like trade between civilizations became common. Innovations kept continuing at a steeply climbing rate, just as religions became more prominent. But still people trusted on man and nonhuman power sources, they stated to look for other ways to make most progresses faster and better. More and More advancements in medicine, chemistry, physics and engineering were developed. Decades of scientific development brought us the power to harness electricity. With this power innovations as the electric motor, light bulb and countless others were created. The industrial revolution brought the rise of factories. Transportation took a great leap forward with the invention of steam-powered ships, trains, airplanes and cars. But not only transportation saw some great improvements, with the population constantly growing people searched for way to connect. This led to the invention of the telegraph, telephone, radio and television. Now we arrived at the beginning of the 20th century, the world is shaken with terror the World Wars, all nations rushed to be one step ahead the other. And stated to improve technology all in function of the war. Biochemical weapons were developed, Plaines became more optimised and in 1945 the first Nuclear bomb was created by Oppenheimer. Computers and transistors were in the early stages. The next halve of the century brought us advancement and more consumer based innovations. All bases of technology started to develop further and further. Space exploration and the first moon landing in 1969, the creation of the Internet in 1980s and more advanced medical treatments. The virtual Today almost daily we advance, still at an increasing speed. With the sill growing advantage in computer sciences, we are able to create virtual worlds, they are mostly in some way a reflection of our world. Real time working economies, religions and long history. The player even set up a sort of political structure where mostly the top ‘elite’ are based on point/ experiences. People could argue that we could do this already in books and paintings but the books are far more subject-able to own Imagination. Virtual worlds are laid out for us, just like we would walk into or ‘real’ word. One could argue that this is bad, not good and that people live more in the virtual world then the real world. This topic will be more explained in the character Society: Real vs Virtual. If we look back 20 years and compare them to today’s virtual words there is a significant increased believability in reality. And still the In the future these experiences will be more ‘realistic’ with the research in virtual reality technology being more prominent. More tools and smarter, better algorithms are constantly coming out and being updating. Now our world’s technology is at a level where people are still necessary to control and maintenance the machines. Bit by bit this is changing and we are on our way to make machines completely independent. This got lots of useful usages but that again brings us the eternal debate that we create AI’s what is then the difference between us and god and what kind of right does these AI’s have. People are already thinking and debating about this, the moment is not right here. But it is coming closer. What the future will bring we can only speculate and dream. One thing we know as we look back to But what the future will bring we can only speculate and dream. One thing we know as we look back to our long history is that we will keep adapting and never stop learning whatever the future brings! Category:The reality of the virtual